When The Male Harpy Met The Outcast Malfoy
by Dray-kun
Summary: Prequel to Hint of Sin. It's all about Damian and Gabriel. How they first met and the things they went through. OCOC, SBRL, JPLE, LMNB and other pairings. Slash, abuse, and other stuff.


**Dray: **Okay! This story is about Gabriel and Damian and how they met and the troubles they had to overcome and why they went into isolation and all that! It's like a prequel to Hint of Sin so I hope you all enjoy it!

**NOTE: **I don't know how old Lucius is and all that so ignore the ages thing! I'll be making Lucius a year older than Gabriel, Snape, and The Marauders because he plays a key role at school. And back in Hint of Sin and Black Wings where Sin tells Snape how long his parents are married...FORGET IT! I made a huge mistake in the years. Since Snape and Gabriel and Damian are all the same ages, it would be impossible for them to be married for 20 years meaning they would have gotten married when they were only 16. And that's not legal unless they got parental permission.

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

The back of a hand made contact to a fragile-looking face, causing it to become red and will most likely turn into a bruise in a matter of minutes. A boy fell onto the expensive white carpet with blood running from the side of his mouth and a hurt, wounded look on his face. The one who had hurt him gave him a sneer before he kicked him in his side and left him. The boy clutched his side as tears cascaded down his face but cried silently, afraid that the man will come back in if he makes too much noise.

A young man walked into looking a lot like the man who had hurt the younger boy. "Gabriel..."

The boy looked up into quicksilver orbs. "Lucius..."

Lucius Malfoy ran over to his younger brother, carefully taking him into his arms and holding him. "What did he do to you this time?"

The smaller blonde shook his head, smiling weakly that didn't meet his blue-green eyes. "It's okay, Luc...I'm fine..."

Lucius frowned but knew he couldn't get anything out of his brother since they were both stubborn. He carried Gabriel onto his bed and laid him down before he looked through Gabriel's potions cabinet and gave him some healing potions.

Once the younger boy took the potions, he smiled at his older brother. "Thank you."

Lucius nodded, watching his younger brother in despair. "Gabriel, I wish you would just try to be like a Malfoy. At least in public. Father wouldn't hurt you as much if you do that. I can't stand to see you get hurt."

Gabriel shook his head, looking into his brother's eyes. "I can't, Luc. I'm not like you. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

The older boy sighed but consented. Gabriel smiled, hugging his older brother who hugged back. Lucius was only affectionate when he was alone with his brother or when his fiancée, Narcissa Black, and friend, Severus Snape, were around. They understood the two brothers' close connection since Narcissa has seen what family abuse can lead to and Severus knew what it's like first hand.

* * *

"Hello, Severus!"

The dark haired Slytherin turned and smiled a little at his secret crush who was smiling brilliantly at him. "Hi, Gabriel."

The blonde hugged the taller boy who hugged back awkwardly since he never really had affection thrown his way besides from his mother and Gabriel. Narcissa giggled, standing next to her boyfriend who smirked at the blush that was creeping onto the normally cold Slytherin that was Severus Snape.

"Oh! Did you three hear? There's a transfer student coming in today!"

The three boys looked at Narcissa who always know the latest gossip which Gabriel took part in due to his curiosity. "Really, Cissa!?"

The girl smiled, taking Gabriel's arm as she told him everything she knew about the transfer student while the other two boys shook their heads but were also curious as they followed the two blondes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched the interaction between his new student's parents as a man with jet black hair and blue orbs cowered under a woman who had long dark blue hair and silver eyes who was yelling at him. The old man looked over at the student who was rubbing his temples in annoyance as he was getting a headache from his bickering parents. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile before he cleared his throat, gaining the three's attention. "Mr. Von Hellfire. Mrs. Von Hellfire. Your son will be safe and well cared for here at Hogwarts."

Tabitha Von Hellfire smiled as she said, "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm very sorry for my husband's behavior."

"Don't apologize for me! I'm not a child!"

The woman sent the man a look making him cower and whimper behind the chair his son was sitting in before she smiled at the elderly man. "I apologize again. If there is any trouble please inform me. And I would also like an update on my son's progress on his Harpy heritage."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."

The three adults shook hands as they parted ways leaving the young man alone with the wizard. Dumbledore smiled at the teen who had a blank expression on his face. "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun here at Hogwarts."

Damian Von Hellfire brushed off that comment as he said, "I'm here to get an education and find my mate, sir. I do not intend to have any...fun."

The 16-year old walked out of the office heading toward the Great Hall for something to eat since he hadn't ate anything all day due to his father trying to put his crazy experiments to make a super human into his food and drinks and his mother's ways of getting people to talk about things they don't want to with truth serum in every drink and food in their house. Basically, there wasn't anything safe to eat at his house.

He walked down the main staircase when he spotted a platinum blonde with blue-green orbs talking with a blonde girl and stopped in his tracks. He first thought the boy was a girl at first but knew better despite the slim, feminine figure and face. One word popped into his head. Beautiful. His back began to tingle where he knew his wings were while he felt a slightly warm, cozy feeling in his chest for some odd reason. He deducted that the blonde must be his mate but he didn't want to scare the boy. Blue-green eyes met into silver but Damian could see so many emotions going through the two-toned orbs. He could see curiosity, apprehension, and...fear.

* * *

Gabriel was talking with Narcissa about the new student who sounded completely horrible and bad when he spotted someone standing at the stairs. He turned and met into cold silver eyes that somewhat reminded him of his father making him slightly afraid. He looked past the silver orbs to see that the young man was handsome with shoulder length jet black hair with hints of blue. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type and Gabriel was attracted to that type. He began to blush when he realized that he was staring and that the older boy was also staring at him.

Narcissa was practically drooling at the blunette who appeared stoic. "Damn, he's hot."

Lucius frowned at his younger brother and girlfriend's behavior but was glad that Severus wasn't as drawn in as the others. He saw that the other silver eyed teen wore a Slytherin uniform and hoped that he wasn't sharing a dorm with Gabriel but if he was, he was glad that Severus shared a dorm with Gabriel as well.

Narcissa snapped out of her gaze and smiled as she walked over to the new student. "Hi, I'm Narcissa Black. This is Severus Snape, Gabriel Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius wrapped a protective arm around Narcissa's waist but the new student didn't pay any mind to it.

The tall sixteen-year old walked down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Lucius, surprising the tall blonde that he was taller than him by an inch or so. "Damian Von Hellfire."

The three purebloods and half-blood were all surprised by the surname since the Von Hellfire Family is the most powerful family in the Wizarding World with the Malfoy's coming in second. Damian had a stoic expression but Gabriel felt something in his heart that told him he was safe, protected, and loved when he was near the tall boy.

Severus Snape frowned at the black haired pureblood and glared at him when he saw his crush blush a little. He had to make sure that Gabriel didn't fall for the taller boy or else he'll be heart broken.

* * *

Gabriel smiled at his brother and future sister-in-law before he hugged them. "Goodnight, Cissa. Goodnight, Luc. I'll see you in the morning."

Lucius and Narcissa smiled at the younger blonde and watched him go up to his dorm room. Severus chose to stay in the common room with the two blondes and play Wizard's Chess with Lucius since he had nothing else to do.

Gabriel walked into the normally cold atmosphere of his dorm room to see Damian standing near a desk, flipping through a black leather bound book and grinned. "You're in my year?"

Damian turned to the blonde, closing the book that had gold writing on the spine and cover but the blonde couldn't read it and nodded. Gabriel just smiled watching Damian start to unpack his things. They were in silence for a while which was surprisingly comfortable despite this being the second encounter together. "Which school did you transfer from?"

"I was home schooled."

"That must've been boring."

Damian turned to see the blonde pouting and found it cute but didn't voice his opinion. "Somewhat."

"Which schools do your friends go to?"

"I don't have any friends."

"What?! No way. You must have friends! You're what? Sixteen? You have to have friends!"

Damian didn't know why the blonde cared so much if he had friends or not but liked the attention he was getting from his potential mate. He got up from organizing his books in his trunk and walked up to the younger boy who was still ranting but stopped when he saw Damian standing in front of him. The Harpy placed his strong hands on the pureblood's slim shoulders and leaned down next to the blonde's slightly pointed ear. His breath ghosted over Gabriel's ear, making him shiver as he said softly almost like a whisper "Will you be my friend?"

Gabriel felt all warm when he felt Damian's breath brush over his ear. He could feel his heart racing like it was trying to leap out of his chest. He felt safe with the taller boy's hands on his shoulders, like Damian was his dark knight who will save him. Gabriel swallowed, nodding a little as he answered the Harpy's question "Y-yes..."

Damian stood up, smirking. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful friend, Gabriel. Maybe one of these days, I'll tell you my secrets and you can do the same."

The blonde snapped out of his daze, gazing at the blunette in confusion as he wondered if Damian somehow knew he was abused or hiding behind a cheerful mask. Damian just smirked at him since it was the closest thing to a smile and went to bed. Gabriel stared at the muscular form of his new friend when Severus walked in.

"Are you all right, Gabriel?"

The blonde blushed at being caught and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Um...I'm going to bed! Night, Sev!"

Severus blinked at the boy's sudden nervousness and said, "Good night, Gabriel." He watched his crush get into bed and wondered why the blonde acted so strangely before his dark eyes rested upon the form of the new Slytherin and frowned. He vowed to himself at that moment that he wouldn't let Damian near Gabriel and that he would be the one to get together with the popular, nice blonde not some mysterious newcomer who just met Gabriel for the first time.


End file.
